Bella's Swan
by GtotheAtotheBBY
Summary: 1 girl has to fish through 18 guys in 12 weeks to find the love of her life, and it's being recorded for all of America to see. When two of those guys are Edward and Jacob. . . . . Who said you can't find love on TV? AU!
1. Chapter 1

I don't own anything! Don't sue me!

Chapter 1

Bella POV

"Bella, as you know you need something big to get you back in the public eye," Roger said to me.

Obviously he was either stupid or oblivious. I just got over an anorexia scandal that was the main topic of dozens of magazines. I had tripped and fell after a movie shoot and all of a sudden, Bella Swan doesn't eat.

"Okay, what are you thinking?" I asked rather bored, from this conversation.

"A new reality show, Bella tries to find her swan, it's too perfect! Can you see it? I can see it?"

"What is my swan?"

"The love of your life, of course," he said like I was obvious as he raised his perfectly sculpted eyebrows.

"Oh please, how pathetic is that, trying to find love on a TV show. I'm only 21. Also, it's been proven time and time again you can't find love on TV.

"Just hear me out. 18 guys, 12 weeks to find the love of your life and at the end of the 12 weeks the two men left are your finalists. One is your true love, and-,"

"Let me guess, during those twelve weeks the men will compete in stupid competitions to win my affection. Ahhh, how sweet." I made gagging noises to prove my sarcasm.

He rolled his green eyes and handed me a stack of papers, "Look it over and make a decision tomorrow."

I didn't need to look it over; I need a little added excitement. What the hey, what's the worse that could happen?

**A.N. What do you think? **

**I really need you guys' opinions **

**Should this story be New Moon period? With Edward and Jacob coming to be on the show (of course)!**

**Or. . . **

**Should it be AU! With Eddie and Jacob!**

**I like both, so what do you want to read!**


	2. Episode 1

**A.N I decided to change Bella's age to 21, so Jake could be legal! I'm also making Edward 22! Oh and Jacob and Bella don't know each other. This AU! Also I know the way I'm writing it, wouldn't happen, but I'm making it work. **

Episode 1

Bella POV

"She's today's hottest young starlet!"

Clips of Bella

"She amazed thousands with her talent in dozens of movies!"

Clips of Bella acting

"She rocked the charts with her amazing vocal skills, and made eyes pop with her sexy music videos!"

Clips of Bella in the studio and music videos

"She is Isabella, and she's looking for her Swan!"

"Wow, this is really happening," I whispered to myself as I watched the cheesy introduction to my new show on the monitor.

The men were going to show up in a limo to meet me in less than ten minutes. I was to brief them on how thing were going to work and meet each of them. I had to bee cool, calm, and confident, but all I felt like doing was running to the nearest toilet.

My makeup artist Angela pulled the brush away from my cheek, "The great Isabella isn't nervous is she?"

"Of course not, a bunch of men are coming to meet me, all of whom are trying to when my affection, what would I have to be nervous abou- I'm going to be sick," I was about to run, when Angela grabbed my shoulder.

"Oh no you don't, I spent ten minutes on those lips and you are not about to ruin them with puke stains," she scolded.

"Fine," I muttered as she started lining my eyes.

"I personally don't get why you're nervous. You've performed for millions, acted in front of sets of hundreds, and-," I cut her off.

"None of those people were going to live with me though, ugh, I can't do this."

Angela stopped doing my eyes and grabbed my shoulders, "Calm down, you can do this. To some you'd be the luckiest girl in the world. 18 guys, wow. I think Roger needs to see you."

She was looking behind me; I turned to see him waving me over. I scoffed and started walking over. I heard Angela mutter, "Good luck" and I quickly whispered, "Thanks, I'll need it."

As I walked over to Roger, who was rocking his skinny jeans and black muscle shirt, I looked at my own outfit.

My hair was curled slightly and had its normal red highlights, they had become my trademark. I was wearing some pair of ridiculously expensive designer jeans, and a beige colored top. One of the things I hated about being "famous" was the attention put on clothes. I would shop at Wal-Mart and Target 24/7 if I was given the option.

Roger grabbed my hand and pulled me away from the giant tent we were under to the outside of the house. The mansion was huge, and cost around $615,000 to rent for the twelve weeks. It had four levels, a giant pool with a Jacuzzi, a horse stable, and covered 22 acres. My own home in L.A. and summer home in Florida wasn't this nice.

"Okay stand here and the guys will each come out and meet you. You say "Hi" or whatever, but don't be a jerk. I'll kill you. Then they'll line up and you'll give them the spill. You did think about what you were going to say right? Of course you did! Got it, get it, good!" He put me in my spot and the camera man, Tyler, I think his name was. Roger put his headset on and ran toward the camera guy. Emmet, my bodyguard stood beside her.

"Okay we're on in five, four, three, two, one!"

Oh please shoot me!

The guys rolled up to the mansion in the huge black hummer limo. You could see the sweat on some of the guys and cocky looks on the others.

Jackson Michaels, 22

Bartender

Orange County, California

"I've been into this girl since he first time I saw her dance. She is hot, I'm hot, we're perfect for each other."

Edward Cullen, 21

Medical Student

Chicago, Illinois

"I know I'm young, but I want to find someone to be with, forever, and Bella, maybe that girl. I don't know Bella, but I want to get to know her.

Brandon, Thomson, 23

Phoenix, Arizona

Grade School Teacher

"I'm really excited to meet her. Seeing someone in person that you only see on TV is just, surreal.

Jacob Black, 19

Student

Forks, Washington

"She is beautiful and talented. What man wouldn't want to be with her?"

The limo stopped and you could see Bella was sweating bullets as the door slowly opened, revealing the first guy.

He was rather tall and lanky, with clean cut brown hair. He had dull green eyes and shaggy eyebrows.

"Hi, I'm Brandon." They hugged and Bella told him to stand in front of her a couple yards away.

There was a Chris, Tony, Jeff, Anthony, John, Sean, and Alex. Bella was already making notes in her head about these guys.

Chris- Cocky

Tony- Sensitive to the point of gay

Anthony- Strange

Jeff- Tough, sweet type

John- Nothing Special

Sean- Sweet

Alex- Boring

They were all nervous, though. The next guy took her breath away. It was obvious, when you looked at her, his broad shoulders and the way his muscles showed through his shirt blew her away.

"Hello Bella, I'm Jacob."

"I, ugh, you're gorgeous." She immediately blushed, and he bent down and kissed her on the cheek, and whispered, "So are you." She looked like she could melt into his warm brown eyes, but he had to walk away. Great she just looked like a lovesick teenager on national television. Just, great!

The next guy looked to cocky. He took her hand and kissed it, "I'm Jackson." Bella tried her best not to shudder as he looked her up and down like a piece of meat. Emmet gave a laugh because he must have noticed.

The next guys were okay. There was Mike, he seemed like a total pretty boy, but Bella found it cute. Andy and Adam, were brothers, but looked completely different. Asher, Brody, Elijah, Darien, and Lance came out next.

Bella waits on the next guy, and when he comes out she is stunned. Piercing green eyes met her and she felt as though she could faint. He was boyish and lanky, but still muscular and beautiful.

"I'm Edward." He had a voice like velvet. He kissed her cheek and went to stand with the others. She felt bad, because all the guys were watching him. Bella noticed he was the last one.

Bella POV

"Okay guys. As you know, I'm Isabella Swan and I'm looking for love. You guys were picked by some of my closest friends and business associates because they thought you guys were good for me. Out of thousands you guys were chosen! Give yourselves a clap." The guys started clapping, but I saw the way they were sizing each other up.

"There will be absolutely no fighting in this house. You fight, you leave, got it!"

They nodded.

"Of course the eliminations are my decision, but what you don't know is each week my fans will vote on who they want to go home. I may listen to them, I may not. Just know my fans care and they see right through the fake. Okay let's get to it. Your luggage is inside already, but you're not going to move in yet." All the guys got curious looks.

"We have a little challenge first and the three winners get to pick their rooms first and get special one on one time with me."

This wasn't part of what Roger wanted me to say, but I really wanted to see what these guys would do for me.

We're going to play a game of "Bella says". They all started laughing and started getting pumped.

"Bella says do jumping jacks," I shouted. They started jumping and then I said, "STOP." I was shocked when at least half of them stopped.

"That was pathetic," I laughed. I heard Emmet chuckle too.

"Okay, Bella says stop jumping." They stopped.

"Alright, Bella Says turn to the man next to you and hold his hand." They did it, reluctantly, but they did it.

"No turn to them and give them a big kiss." I saw one guy, Alex I think, lean in, but quickly move back.

"Sorry Alex," I yelled. I notice two of the pairs stop holding hands.

"I never said stop holding hands. You're out." Now there were four guys left, one had to get out. It was Edward, Jacob, Chris, and John.

"Bella says clap!"

CLAP!

"Bella says clap!"

CLAP!

"Bella says clap twice!"

Two claps came from Jacob, Chris and Edward.

"Sorry John. You guys can go upstairs and pick your rooms now."

After they ran in and grabbed their luggage, they ran for the room closest to Bella's. They all ended up sharing, the room right next door.

As they started unpacking they heard the loud yells and stomps of the other guys and they all started picking their rooms. With all the noise they didn't even hear Bella sneak in their room.

"Wow, this is crazy," Chris murmured as he threw his shirt in a drawer.

"I know, one of us is going to get Bella Swan," Jacob sighed.

"She is gorgeous isn't she?" Edward asked the guys. They both nodded and whispered "yes" and "uh huh".

Out of the corner, Bella emerged, "How gorgeous?"

"Agggghhhhh," they all screamed and Jacob almost fell of his bed.

"Hey guys. Sorry to scare you, but I wanted to have that one on one time with you guys. Jacob, Edward can you guys wait outside?"

Bella POV

They nodded and left. I sat on the bed beside Chris and we talked. He couldn't take his eyes off my body though. It was disgusting. Him and that other guy, Jackson are like two peas in a pod.

I asked Chris to leave and get Jacob.

I felt like a hypocrite when he walked in, because I couldn't stop looking at him. I just wanted to hold his muscular shoulders.

I learned he was from Forks, Washington like my dad, and loved old classic cars.

Edward was next. He was a med student in Chicago, where he grew up. Edward was so sweet, and romantic. I found out he knew Debussy and I admitted I was in love with his eyes. He just laughed and said he was in love with mine.

For the rest of the night I got to know the rest of the guys. I went from room to room talking to each of them, but I talked to them in groups, the one on one was only for the winners.

I really like Mike, even though he was anxious, Tony wasn't so bad, he was really sweet, Andy and Adam were so competitive for my attention, but I like them both, and Lance was so boring.

When I spoke to Jackson I was surprised that he was actually intelligent and could really make me laugh. I overlooked his _over- appreciation_ for my body, just for that reason. A lot of the guys were boring, John spent 15 minutes explaining his major in Nuclear Chemical Technology, or whatever it was, Anthony just didn't know how to strike up conversation on his life, and Brody was to self-conscious to really talk to me.

I was about to go sit on the couch when Roger stopped me.

"You did so well, and you claimed you weren't going to enjoy this. Okay it's time for elimination. Remember, you're eliminating six guys. Choose wisely," he walked back toward the crew workers.

Angela came and took me into my room and changed my outfit, into a beautiful blue evening gown and re-did my make up.

"You did so amazing," she cheered.

"Thanks, some of these guys were actually really nice, but still I'm not looking for a real love."

"What if you find it, though?" she asked.

"I highly doubt it," I answered.

Emmet, who was taking a break, came to get me and took me to one of the sitting room, where the elimination was going to go. He told me to wait till the camera guy said 'action' for me to go in.

I knew I had to give each guy a little swan pin and pin it on their shirt. How cheesy!

The guys all lined up and waited for Bella. They didn't know how men were going home, but they did know some were.

Bella walked in looking gorgeous, in a long blue evening gown.

"Hey guys. I got to know a lot of you really well, and I feel a connection, but some of you're just not my type."

"The first Swan goes to Jackson." He came up to her and she pinned the little swan on his shirt. "You still have the chance to be my Swan."

He stood on the opposite side of the room, to start a winner's line.

"Jacob, we talked for a short time, but I felt like we had been friends forever. That's why this second Swan is for you." As she pinned it she said, "You still have the chance to be my Swan. I kept my hands on his chest a little longer than necessary, but he didn't mind.

"Brandon, I love that you work with kids, it's incredible and this third Swan is for you." He walked up to her and let her pin it.

"Chris, my eyes are not on my chest. Since you won the competition you can understand when Bella says you've got to go."

"Whatever, you're not even that hot," he sneered at her as he left.

Chris, 22

She'll be begging for me to come back! Those losers have nothing on me.

"Tony, you've got to man up. I'm giving you the chance to show me, that you can this fourth Swan is for you. He walked down and she pinned it, "Can you do that?"

"For you, anything."

"You still have the chance to be my Swan."

"This fifth Swan goes to big competition. He is sweet, smart, and has eyes to die for. Edward this Swan is for you."

He practically ran to let her pin it. She couldn't resist standing on her tip- toes to kiss his cheek. "You still have the chance to be my Swan."

Edward, 21

"I'm no wasting this opportunity, at all."

"Mike, this sixth Swan is for you." After she told him he still had a chance and he went to stand with the winners.

"Anthony, Lance, and John," they all stared at her.

"You are sweet guys, but I don't feel connections with you. I'm sorry."

Anthony, Lance, John, 22, 24, 21

"I don't really know what Bella saw in those guys that she didn't see in us" Anthony said.

"I'm not going to lie and say I didn't want to be with her," John sighed.

Bella gave the next ones to Andy, Adam, Jeff, Sean, Asher, and Elijah.

"Alex, Darien, this last Swan is not for either of you. I'm sorry."

Alex and Darien, 21, and 19

"Bella didn't want something with us, okay. We will get over it."

"The last Swan goes to you, Brody. You are not giving me anything. I need something, but I do believe you were nervous. Open up to me, and I you."

After the losers left, all the guys ran around Bella and they had a group hug.

"You are my thriteen finalists, Who wants to be my Swan?"

There was chorus of 'me' around the room.

"Get a good night's sleep, because tomorrow you have a big challenge and I'll really be getting to know you guys."

Roger knew Bella would love this!

**A.N that is so much harder than I thought it be! Ugh, I'm tired! It seems rushed because, I can't really get into each guy, while there is a lot, so as the number goes down you'll get to see more character!**

**Oh and make sure to vote on who you want to go home!**

**Please Review! I worked so hard on it!**

**Vote and Review! **


End file.
